lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (video game)
The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King is a video game by EA Games based on the movie of the same name. Released in 2003. Player paths The game has three paths of play with each path involving a different set of characters. The Path of the Wizard Characters *Gandalf Levels *Helm's Deep *The road to Isengard *Minas Tirith - Top of the Wall *Minas Tirith - Courtyard The Path of the King Characters *Aragorn *Legolas *Gimli Levels *Paths of the Dead *The King of the Dead *The Southern Gate *Pelennor Fields *The Black Gate (Level) The Path of the Hobbits Characters *Frodo *Sam Levels *Escape from Osgiliath *Shelob's Lair *Cirith Ungol *Crack of Doom Playable Characters *Gandalf the White *Sam Gamgee *Aragorn *Legolas *Gimli *Frodo Baggins *Faramir (Bonus character) *Merry (Bonus character) *Pippin (Bonus character) Battle Rating System (BRS) The Return of the King video game's battle rating system is based on how many hits the player can get quickly without taking damage. This fills an experience bar. The experience bar, when more full, causes the player to gain additional experience. However, the experience bar drops when you take big breaks without fighting. The ratings are as follows: *Fair - rusty Uruk-hai helmet *Good - bronze Uruk-hai helmet *Excellent - silver Uruk-Hai helmet *Perfect - gold Uruk-Hai helmet Bonuses *Palantír of Saruman (Bonus level) *Palantír of Sauron (Bonus level) *Billy Boyd interview (Bonus interview) *Dom Monaghan interview (Bonus interview) *Andy Serkis interview (Bonus interview) *David Wenham interview (Bonus interview) *Faramir (Bonus character) *Merry (Bonus character) *Pippin (Bonus character) *secret codes Differences with Book and Film Here are listed the differences between the video game and the book and film. Level Path Book Film Game Helm's Deep Gandalf Non-Conflicting Non-Conflicting Non-Conflicting Road to Isengard Gandalf Following the battles of Isengard and Helm's Deep, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, and Theoden journey to Isengard on horseback, and pick up Merry and Pippin. Non-Conflicting Gandalf comes to Isengard at the end of that battle, alone and on foot, and helps break the levee to "release the river." Escape from Osgiliath Frodo and Sam Original to Film Faramir takes Frodo, Sam, and Gollum to an old sewer that will lead them out of the bombarded city. The hobbits must find their way through the ruins to the sewer, fighting many Orcs on the way out. Paths of the Dead Aragorn Canon, but not seen Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are followed by specters into the main hall. The trio must fight the specters to continue their journey. King of the Dead Aragorn Canon, but not seen Aragorn challenges the King of the Dead, who brings down the caverns, with the trio narrowly escaping. Aragorn fights the King, and must fight his minions to escape the collapse. Minas Tirith: Top of the Wall Gandalf Non-Conflicting Non-Conflicting Non-Conflicting Minas Tirith Courtyard Gandalf Non-Conflicting Non-Conflicting Non-Conflicting The Southern Gate Aragorn Original to Game Original to Game Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli must press through the Harlond before they can enter the Pelennor Fields. Pelennor Fields Aragorn Aragorn arrives with an army of Gondor. Aragorn arrives with an army of the dead. The dead arrive a short time after Aragorn. Shelob's Lair Frodo and Sam Non-Conflicting Non-Conflicting Sam must destroy multiple Orcs camped within the tunnel. Cirith Ungol Frodo and Sam Non-Conflicting Non-Conflicting Sam must fight Gorbag at the top of the tower. The Black Gate Aragorn Aragorn's forces fight from atop the Slag Hills, and Eagles attack the Nazgul. The Slag Hills are absent. There is one slag hill with ruins on it, Aragorn duels the Mouth of Sauron, and the Fellowship must fight the Nazgul. Crack of Doom Frodo and Sam Frodo is corrupted and he pushes Gollum off the cliff. Non-Conflicting Sam and Frodo must fight Gollum. Level Summaries Path of the Wizard (Gandalf only) Helm's Deep The player must defeat the Uruk-hai at Helm's Deep. This is a tutorial level, in which the player gets to experiment with the different moves the game has to offer. The level ends when the player destroys a cart of explosives on the causeway with three ballistas, driving the Uruks away from Helm's Deep. How to fail: The player dies. Road to Isengard The player chases the orcs and Uruk-hai through Fangorn forest. At one point, the player must kill 75 enemies alongside the Ents in order to proceed. After following the path, they will end up at the Dam of Isengard. The player must then protect the Ent from the orc archers by killing them and letting the Ent break the dam. The level ends when the dam is destroyed. How to fail: The player dies. Minas Tirith - Top of the Wall The player must move up and down the walls of Minas Tirith, knocking down siege ladders (using the O button) and killing any enemies at the top of the wall. All the time, he must make sure that the overrun meter is as low as possible, because the player will fail if too many enemies make it on the wall. Occassionally, siege towers will appear, which the player must either fire a catapult at (left-side towers only) or shoot directly. When the player destroys the fourth siege tower (which will land on the wall no matter what), a cut-scene will show trolls using Grond. The level ends when the player makes it down the stairs to the courtyard. How to fail: The player dies - OR - the wall is overrun. Minas Tirith - Courtyard The gates have been breached, and the player must now defeat the waves of enemies coming through the broken gate, with only a few Gondor soldiers to help him. His main objective is to save the people of Minas Tirith from the orcs. When 150 people are saved, huge trolls will join the ranks. The level ends when 200 people have been saved. How to fail: The player dies. Path of the King (Aragorn, Legolas, or Gimli) Paths of the Dead The player, as either Aragorn, Legolas, or Gimli, must make their way to the very heart of the Dwimorberg mountain through the Paths of the Dead, in order to call the Dead Men of Dunharrow to fight for Gondor. Throughout the paths, they must fight specters that will seek to kill them. There is also a point where the three are trapped and must defeat 35 specters before they are able to move on. The level ends when the player makes it to the end of the Paths of the Dead. How to fail: The player dies. King of the Dead The player must now fight the King of the Dead alone. The King attacks either by a three-strike attack or by calling dead soldiers. After about half of his health has been depleted, he starts to blow powerful wind at the player (who must duck behind rocks) and his three-strike attack becomes five-strikes. After the King is defeated, the player must escape the collapsing mountain and defeat any specters in his path. How to fail: The player dies - OR - the cave collapses on the player. The Southern Gate The player must get past the Southern gate in order to help the Rohirrim at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Unfortunately, however, he must fight off hundreds of Uruks and Orcs that lay in ambush. Two trolls also lay in wait. The player must fire three catapults, two at a tower and one at a troll, to get to the top of the gate. After he defeats the troll at the top, he must slay a Mumak by shooting at its armor and blowing it up. He must then open the gate. The level ends when the player gets through the gate alive. How to fail: The player dies. Pelennor Fields The player is immediately launched into the full-scale battle fighting several Easterlings and Uruks alongside the Rohirrim. They must battle until 60 enemies have been killed. Then, Merry and Eowyn will join the fight. Mumakil will also enter the battlefield. The player must destroy the Mumakil coming for Eowyn and Merry (the Mumak will automatically kill them if it gets there, and the mission will fail) by destroying its armor and blowing it up before it is too late. Periodically, the Witch-King will ride down on his Fell Beast to attack Merry and Eowyn. The player must shoot the Witch-King until it flies off. This process will repeat until the Witch-King's Fell Beast is slain. Eowyn will kill him, and the dead will arrive to destroy the army of evil. How to fail: The player dies - OR - the Witch-King kills Eowyn and Merry - OR - a Mumak crushes them. The Black Gate The level begins with the player facing the Mouth of Sauron. After the Mouth is slain by the player, hordes of Orcs will erupt from the Black Gate, intent on destroying the armies of the free peoples. The player must kill every enemy that makes it onto the slag ruins while protecting the rest of the Fellowship (the other members regain health when you are next to them). The objective is to kill 6 champions, but the enemies will come from the sides as well as the front after 3 champions have been killed. After 6 champions are slain, three Ringwraiths will arrive to kill the player and the members of the Fellowship. The level ends when the three Ringwraiths are slain. How to fail: The player dies - OR - any other member of the Fellowship dies. External links *Official site by EA * Return of the King Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, The